Hero In a Twilight World
by MaeveSouthwood
Summary: After Shadow died, the world meant little to Vio. His life was black and white without his lover. Untill the day he found he could re-created the Dark Mirror... ShadowxVio with BluexRed and SheikxGreen. Slight SheikxVio M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Prologue ~Death of A Shadow~

Shadow Link lay on the floor of the Tower of Winds, the Dark Mirror shattered by him. His hands bled profusely from the shards in his mangled hands.

"No... Please no... Not him..." A young man sobbed. His hair was the color of thistledown touched by silver, and his skin like the color of cream. His eyes the purest ocean blue.

Those same irises where surrounded by a violent scarlet red from the torrent of tears racing down his pale cheeks.

Violet Link- Vio - stared at the only person he had come to love. Amethyst colored hair was the purest raven black, tan skin the color of pure white roses. His eyes turned from the same blue as his own into the color of garnets.

Shadow was dying. Vio's only love was dying.

"Please... don't cry Vio.. I hate when you cry..." Shadow reached up and kissed his love's tears away. " I love you. I have always loved you. From the moment we met in the forest, and until now. And even after. Who knows, I might be in the Dark realm again..." Shadow chuckled weakly. He coughed up some blood.

"No... we will find a way! We will..." Vio burst into a new set of tears. Shadow reached up for Vio.

He kissed his purple clad hero one more time.

"Vio... I love you..."

As Shadow dispersed into the wind, Vio screamed in mourning,his throat hurting.

But now to him, everything would be cold and numb.

He would never love another again...


	2. Dreaming and not wishing to wake Night

~Chapter One ~ Dreaming and not wishing to wake.. Nightmares and Dreamscapes

Vio stared into the lavender velvet canopy of his bed in Hyrule Castle.

Staring. Ever since Shadow died that is all he did anymore.

Since the darker hero's death, every color was a mix of blacks,whites and grays. Food was like ash; water like poison.

How he wished it was poison…..

No matter how his other colored counterparts tried, they could not take the burning edge off his loneliness. Nor his suffering. The pain he felt was like that of yang without yin; Shadow was his other half, the other piece of the puzzle of his life.

Naked. Incomplete. Empty. A wasteland….

His only escape was the plain of dreams, where Shadow did not die, and they lived together. Forever in love.

But when he woke, reality was like hot knives boring into his heart, and when he thought he'd never cry again, more tears came to be, and soaked his silken pillows.

His heart was ice. He felt like he would never love-or even smile- for the rest of his life.

Shadow held his whole heart and body.

Pain. Suffering. A broken heart.

Vio heard the door open; the floor creak, and some light emerged from the fireplace. A soft sweet voice reached his ears.

"Good morning, Vio." Red said, trying to sound cheerful. But he looked worn and worried.

"Good morning," Vio whispered his voice hoarse. Red was carrying a tray, and he placed it on the sideboard not far from Vio's bed. Going up to the bed, Red propped the pillows on Vio's bed and made his friend sit up.

Vio leaned back amongst the silken pillows-all shades of black and purple- and watched the red hero pour a glass of what looked like watered white wine. *

"Oatmeal, fruit, and eggs. The cook even sent some ham. Isn't that lovely?" Red smiled brightly.

Vio stared blankly "Yes it is, I guess…" he murmured half-heartedly. Red's smile was gone. There was now a look of pure concern.

"Vio.. I know it hurts…" Red walked to the bed and sat down on the silk coverlet. Vio curled up.

"Five months.. The pain isn't gone yet… Red, why… I loved him so much… He was my everything!" Vio started to sob. Red reached out and held him. "Vio…"

"Love! I loved him! Not a lot of people seem to get that… So many people are telling me I'll move on… I can't…. Not when his ghost follows me in my heart and mind… There are too many emotions that time can't erase…" Vio choked. This was the most he had said in five months. His communication- or lack of it- in the last few months was scaring everyone- even Zelda.

Red let him cry out his sadness and his torment. Red knew how he felt. If he lost Blue.. His heart plummeted. He held on to Vio tighter. "Red," he said hoarsely. "Am I insane for loving Shadow…?" Red kissed his friends forehead.

"No you are not, Vio. You saw a side of him no one else knew. When you 'betrayed' us, whenever I saw your eyes on Shadow, it was like you saw the world in him. He was your heart and soul. Some idiots don't know that. They weren't there when Shadow…died…." Red gulped. "When I saw your eyes… It was like the world ended.. Vio, you will always love Shadow. I know this. But.. for him… Try to be happy. He would want you to be. He loved you so much." Red cuddled his friend. Vio snored softly. Red looked at his book worm friend. The smartest of them all, and he was suffering the most at Shadow's death. His sleeping pattern was erratic; he was up at midnight, and slept until two in the afternoon. He barely ate; his weight had dropped so much it scared everyone. Grief had majorly affected the young teen.

Red gently eased Vio out of his grip, and tucked him under the black silk coverlet. He looked at Vio, who looked so pale against the black and lavender pillows. He sighed as he picked the food tray up and closed Vio's door. Walking down the hall that made up the apartment that housed them, he passed his, Green and Blue's rooms, into the common room of their home in the castle. A sitting room and a dining room made it up; it was large and airy, the walls covered by tapestries showing the legends of the Hero of Time and how the Four Sword came to be. The sitting room had a menagerie of chairs and loveseats; there was a black marble fireplace, the bright orange fire burning brightly to keep the cold of the winter morning out of the large room. The dining room- separated from the dining room by the fact it was tile covered rather than by wood- had a large round table made of sturdy oak, and it gleamed from many oilings.

Seated on a settee, Blue popped up when Red entered with the tray of uneaten food. Green looked at Red wearily.

"Still not eating?" Green asked as Red placed the tray on the table. Red shook his head. Blue snarled angrily.

"What the hell! He needs to… We are all worried sick… Doesn't he realize that Shadow would want him to live? That he wants him to be happy? Din danmmit!" Blue shrieked. He was pissed. Green made a motion for him to sit and relax.

"Blue, he's grieving. It will take him a long time to heal. How would you feel if you lost Red?" Blue paled at that.

'Or if I lost Sheik..' Green thought quietly. Speak of the devil, the young man had somehow found his way into the room without alerting any of them. His blue suit somewhat stood out in the room, and still semi-blended into the tapestried walls. His tabard and cowl were off, letting his golden blond hair fall short of his shoulders. His skin was a golden apricot color. But what stood out most was his eyes. The irises were a shade of scarlet that always managed to take his breath away.

"Good morning," he said to them all. " How is Vio?" He already guessed by the dejected look on Red's face what had happened.

"Not eating again? That makes two in the castle. Zelda hasn't touched a thing. She's really worried…" The Sheikah looked lost. He was Zelda's personal guard, yet he couldn't protect her from anxiety. Green patted his arm.

"We can't protect everyone from everything.." Green sighed. "If we could, Vio would be smiling right now.. Happy, and thinking of how Shadow would want him to be happy.." Green sniffled. He felt his friend's tight grip in his arm. He looked into the warm red of the other boys eyes and felt happy and relaxed again. Green sighed happily.

"… Vio? You're awake so soon?" Red said surprised as Green's gaze broke off from Sheik's. Green turned to see Vio, in his deep purple bed tunic, standing at the end of the hall and the beginning of the common room. The tunic- which went to his knees- hung off his now skeletal frame.

".. Dreamt of Shadow…. Red ? I might try to eat now…." Green suddenly felt like his left side was lonely. Sheik was standing by Vio, and dragged him to the round table on the side of the commons.

Green felt a little jealous. While worried for his friend, he was a little put back by the attention Sheik gave the grieving boy.

"Vio…" Sheik's voice caught Green off guard. "Is that leather sack in your room the shards of the Dark Mirror?" Vio looked at the other boy, a horrified look on his face.

'How did you know?!" Vio pulled back. Sheik gave him a steady look.

"I know all that goes on. You know that, dear friend. Why would you have it?" Sheik asked gently. He eased the purple hero into a chair at the table. Vio noted that he sat him in the only chair with a velvet cushion at the table. Vio looked at him wearily.

"To have a piece of Shadow… even if it is just a broken mirror…" Vio said quietly. Sheik smiled gently at the young man.

"Eat please. You need it, friend." Everyone got up and walked to the sitting area, except for Sheik. He watched Vio like a hawk as he ate his eggs, oatmeal, and the ham he was given. He looked at Sheik with a question in his eyes.

"You don't have to watch me so closely." Vio murmured quietly after he ate the rest of his ham.

"I'm worried," Vio was surprised at how much concern was in that single statement.

"Why?" he asked low, lest the others hear them.

"You are my friend, Vio. You have become a brother to me. If you thought it was something else.." Sheik got a devious twinkle in his eye. Vio choked on the wine going down his throat. His face was bright red. Sheik started to laugh.

"Vio, are you okay?" Red was by his side in an instant. Sheik wiped the tears of his mirth from his eyes.

"Sheik told me a shocking joke is all.." Vio said. The red was slowly draining from his face. Green looked over curiously.

"Vio you'll not tell the others? They would be simply shocked.." the glimmer in his eye did not go away.

It was then Vio smiled genuinely for the first time in months.

"I won't, my friend." Vio grinned deviously. Then he started to laugh. Honestly laugh. Red hugged him, and Blue punched Sheik playfully in the arm as Green looked on in happiness.

It was at that moment, Vio decided he would re-create the Dark Mirror.

…

Vio lay in a state of deep dreaming….

Vio stood in a hallway. The whole hall was lit by moonlight, for the high roof was of clear glass. The walls were black. The carpet was white. All he was wearing was a light lilac tunic of silk.

He walked down the door less hall way, wondering where he was. The moon, full and beautiful, streamed through the crystal window above him. 'Strange.. looks like the hall at home… No doors…' as he walked, he noted that the wooden walls had designs of strange goddesses and gods he did not know. They were in a forest, all carved of the dark wood. It was when he stopped to inspect them that he noticed that there was a light at the end of the hall. It opened to not the common chamber of their castle home, but a small, cozy room made of the same dark wood as the hall. A small white fire burned in the black marble fire place. The walls held the same engravings- three women, one that looked like a warrior, a queen , and a healer, with three men, one that looked like a warrior as well, a king, and a man that looked like the Druids that resided near the Ruins of the Temple of Time.

"Vio.." a sweet velvet voice said softly. Vio looked up, and his heart soared.

Seated on a black divan* was Shadow.

His Shadow.

Then the searing pain came back. A dream. Shadow was gone.

But he would enjoy it while he could.

"Shadow!" He said happily. Shadow got up from the low couch, and held Vio. It may have been a dream, but Vio could feel the warmth of his lover's arms around him, and feel him bring him down to the low couch and cuddle him gently.

"Vio.. .I missed you so much…" Shadow had buried his face in the blonde's locks. The warm scent of sandalwood filled Vio's nose as Shadow held him close.

Being near him was being alive and feeling real

And free. So damned free. And so at home…

"Vio…" He murmured into the younger boy's locks. "You've grown so much…" Vio looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm catching up."

"Are not."

"Are too."

Vio missed this playful banter. The sound of his lover's voice made him feel so happy, even if it wasn't real…

Gently, Shadow tipped his face up, and planted a soft sweet kiss on his lips.

"Vio… How I missed you my sweet muse…" Vio snuggled deeper into his love's embrace. The fact he could feel everything made Vio feel so happy that he could cry. He could feel Shadow's heartbeat, and his warm skin. He noted that Shadow, unlike every other dream, didn't have his original appearance. He had white skin, black hair and red eyes.

Like the day he died.

Vio shivered. Shadow pulled him close.

"Mmm… Vio…" Shadow kissed him gently. Then he put a little more force into it.

Vio sighed. So it was going to be one of those dreams… Ones that left his body aching for release when he woke up. Well, he could enjoy it while he could.

He never noticed the shadows get darker, or the fire go out.

Or when the moons light became cold.

"Oh Vio… Your lover is gone. Why can't you see that?" A voice cackled. Vio was alert.

Vaati. Why would he torment his dreams…?

Instantly, Shadow was gone. Vio cried out as his lover was ripped from his embrace.

"Gone.. you can't do anything, weak little hero…" the evil voice laughed.

The last thing he heard was his own screaming as he felt himself fall into a black hole.

….. Vio was screaming. Most of the castle heard the hero's screams of sheer terror.

They had heard grief, but not terror.

It was like someone afraid for their life.

Green and Sheik were the first of the few to burst into Vio's room. The young man was curled up on the silk sheets, a wild look in his eyes. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Vio! Re you okay..?" Green asked concerned.

"Stay back! Everyone and everything stay back!" He shrieked. He tangled his fingers in his honey colored locks and curled up even tighter. Tears were rushing down his face.

"What in the hell is happening?" a masculine voice demanded. Green turned to see his father rushing up the hall along with Blue and Red. Green looked at the wild-eyed boy on the bed. He looked so haunted.

"Vio what happened?" Sheik asked gently. Somehow he got close to the young boy and pried him open. Vio's face was tear-stained.

"N-nightmare.. I was with Shadow, and.. he was taken from me… then I was sucked into a dark hole…. And I heard Vaati's laughter…" He shivered. Red ran forward and held his friend.

"Want someone to stay with you?" Sheik asked gently. Vio looked up, a glimmer of fear still in his eyes. "Please?"

"The beds big enough to fit us all…" Blue muttered. Red looked like he could hug Blue.

"Good idea, Blue!" Red said with a smile. Blue's face was priceless as Red slid in to hold his friend. Vio didn't stiffen up, like Green thought he would. He relaxed as Green followed Red and then Blue came in next.

Surrounded by his friends, Vio mentally relaxed. As long as they were there he would be safe and happy.

Green looked at Sheik standing there awkwardly. "Get in here. Vio trusts you too, you know." The taller boy laughed.

"Never knew you were that eager to get him into bed, Green…" Blue muttered and shrieked in pain when Green hit his shoulder hard. Red looked at them funny.

"What happened?" He demanded. "Nothing…" they chorused. Vio sighed and fell into sleep to his friends chattering.

He had no more dreams that night. No dreams of his knight Shadow….

*~Morning~*

"How did you sleep?" Red asked brightly the next morning. They were all still in Vio's room, and it was early morning; the drapes were open a little to let in the early dawn light. They (Green and Red) were woken up by Blue freaking out over a nightmare of skultulas. Now that he was calm, they noticed something.

"Vio and Sheik are still asleep.." Green said. Vio was curled up tightly in his friends embrace, his blond head resting on the older boy's chest. Sheik had his arm around Vio's waist, his head on a black silk pillow, his own shaggy blond hair looking pale against the dark silk.

"Vio looks.. peaceful." Green said softly. It was true. This was the first time that they had seen a truly peaceful look on his face for five months.

Suddenly Green got up. A worm of jealousy gnawed at his stomach.

"I'll go eat breakfast…" He muttered. He stormed out of the room.

"What's wrong with Green?" Red whispered

"He's jealous. He likes Sheik." Blue murmured. "He wants all of his attention, but Vio needs love the most right now.."

"He does.." Red said, worried. "Sheik's one of his best friends, Green knows that. Ever since we pulled the Four Sword out, Sheik was his friend- even after he went to Shadow…" Red sighed.

"If Sheik did love Vio, Green would have to accept that.." Blue reasoned. "But Vio will always love Shadow."

It was then Vio decided to awaken. "Mmmmnf.." He murmured. "Best sleep I've had in ages." He tried to move, but he felt a pair of arms restrict his movement. He looked up and saw Sheik sleeping, a soft smile on his face. His face turned bright red.

"How in the hell did he end up there! Ohh what Green must think…" Vio fretted. He knew his friend had a thing for the Princess's guardian, and he was worried that Green was mad at him.

Even if he had to push the bubbly feeling in his stomach down when he saw Sheik.

He needed to stay true to Shadow. He really needed to.

"Mmmph…. Someone turn the dammed sun off…" He grumbled. When he opened his eyes he was holding a cherry red hero.

"Mph.. I can't tell you guys apart in the morning…" He yawned. "So I'll assume you're Vio…" Sheik curled up around his friend.

"Sleep better with us here?" Red asked Vio gently. Vio looked at Red.

"Actually… Yeah. No nightmares. Hell no dreams…" The young boy said, relaxed for the first time in months.

"We should take a schedule.. " Red said suddenly.

"Schedule?" Blue and the sleepy Sheik said at the same time.

"Each of us can sleep next to Vio at night. To make sure he is okay. Sound good?" Red said brightly. The two next to him nodded in agreement.

"Green won't like it.." Blue murmured to Red. Red sighed.

"He will have to deal with it." Red said as Vio tried to pry his sleepy friend off of him.

~End Chapter~


	3. Dark Mirror's Secrets

Note: LEGEND OF ZELDA IS NOT MINE! (Pfft. If it was there would be sooo much more slash..)

A/N: OMG! I know it's only two reviews, but thank you! ;w; I am very happy and proud now! ^^

MyouTakara: OwO You're like my favorite author here! w your review means a lot to meeee

VioandShadowLink: As you can tell your wish is my command ^^

WARNING- Not for smut you pervs lol. My username, Maeve Southwood, is not only my penname, but my LOZ oc. I will not, however, post her story.

…. Would you believe me if I said I wrote this listening to the "Isle of Songs" from Skyward Sword? ^^;

~Chapter Three~ Dark Mirror's Secrets.. Hidden Child of a Faerie and A Hero's Dark Side

"… So it is safe to assume that he'll be fine, Green?" Zelda, princess of Hyrule asked worriedly. Green sighed.

"He's eating and sleeping regularly…. Smiling. But the smile is really…empty.." Green looked frustrated. He was genuinely worried for Vio, but at the same time jealous of the attention that he was receiving from his crush. Zelda patted his hand comfortingly, thinking the frustration was from Vio's current predicament.

"He'll return to normal… eventually," Zelda said softly. "Like you have said over and over he needs time to heal. I'm happy he's eating now."

They were seated in Zelda's privet reception room, just outside her large chambers. Zelda sat in a throne like chair that had a pink velvet cushion on it. She didn't wear her normal dress; instead, she was dressed similarly to the colored Links, in a long light pink silk tunic dress with a velvet dusky rose skirt underneath. The tunic had a scooped neckline, and she wore a lace chemise underneath it to hide her décolleté. The long sleeves were fitted until her elbow, which then they belled out to her wrists. She wore no crown or veil, and her hair was held back by a white silk ribbon studded with small fresh water pearls. She wore no jewelry.

"I know.. sometimes looking in his eyes, though, he seems so desolate.. It scares me, Zelda." Zelda gave him a funny look.  
"This is the first I've heard hopelessness out of you, L- Green," Zelda stammered. She was not yet used to all the names they had. She loved them all, but for the life of her could not get over her "Link" being "Green".

Not noticing the mistake, Green went on. "He started eating a few days ago, and Red even got to drag him to the baths. Nice and clean. We got to change his sheets…"

"After three months," Sheik finished Green's sentence as he walked into the room. Dressed not in his normal outfit- rather, the Queens Guard uniform. It was a dark blue suit that covered everything except his hands, head and his booted feet. His hair, which was down to his shoulders, was back in a braid. He wore the distinctive cork screw earrings that said he was a part of Zelda's personal guard. Green and all the other Links had the same earrings.

"Princess," Sheik almost got on his knee but Zelda waved impatiently. "Don't do that in privet. I've told you this a million times, brother." Zelda smiled at her dearest friend. Sheik smiled softly.

"Alright. Green, Red is vowing to make Vio all clean… again." He chuckled. "Red wants to drag him off again. He takes sadistic pleasure in dragging him off by the collar, I think," Sheik grinned. Green smiled. Red had his moments.

"Princess.. I have information on Shadow. He isn't Green's shadow after all.."

Shock suffused the two faces in front of him. "Shadow was from the Dark Mirror! The dark version of Hyrule! But…" Green said helplessly as Sheik shushed him with a finger on his lips.

"The Dark Mirror," He said smoothly, "Leads to another world, not called the 'Dark Realm' as many think. That is a different portal, called the "Heil* Mirror". The Dark Mirror leads to Alba. There is a ruling queen there, named Sgathach. This is the land he is from." Sheik looked at them evenly.

"Shadow was not even born in our era. He is the son of the Dark side of the Hero of Time."

Green's head shot up.

"Wait! You are telling me that Shadow is the son of Dark Link?!" Green's face had gone white. Dark Link was, as most people knew, the Dark Hero. They never knew he had a child…

"How…" Zelda looked confused. Sheik sighed.

"Dark Link was… controlled by Ganondorf. A puppet. In truth, from what I have seen, he was a naturally goodperson. Not inclined to darkness, no matter his name. Phantom Ganon had a power over his soul, and kept him in constant limbo. When Ganondorf was defeated, Dark Link was sent back as well when his light side was sent back by the Princess Zelda of the time," Sheik nodded to Zelda. As most of them knew, each firstborn girl of the Hylian Royal Family was named "Zelda". "He wandered around for a month, in child form, with nowhere to go. A family took him in and raised him. At the age of seventeen he got married to a faerie girl- a princess, but she never told him that for some reason. He didn't know that she was fay either. She herself wanted a peaceful life away from her homeland.

"Within a year they had a daughter. Her name was Ella. They led a peaceful life up until five years later. Her sister killed her- and the child- in a fit of jealous rage over her parents inheritance. At the time the woman was pregnant. With a son." Sheik sighed

"That son was Shadow. Ganondorf took the child out of her womb and created Shadow Link."

Green blanked here. "Why?"

"He arranged her death. Why? Because he hated his minion for finding happiness. "

"What was the name of the woman?" Zelda said, curious. Sheik sighed.

"Maeve Southwood. She was from the land east of here, Fiongula. She was, I believe , very beautiful." Green eyed him with a look of doubt.

"How would you know?" Green asked incredulously. Sheik looked around in his pockets and pulled a small gilded frame out. He handed it to Green. "See for yourself." He said with a chuckle. Opening the frame, Green gasped softly. The woman inside was with two others, a man taller than Green's own father. Judging by looks, it was Dark Link.

The woman had a sleek elfish face, with a little upturned nose. Her skin was a creamy gardenia, with little splotches of pink. Her eyes were round, and a dark shade of brown. Even in the oil painting her eyes shimmered with love and mischievousness. Her lips were full and had no artifice, being a natural shade of pink. Her hair went down below her waist, and gleamed like the darkest mahogany with hints of gold.

"Woah…. She's…." Green was at a loss for words. She was ethereal, and he could see from her that her son, although he looked like his father, gained some of that etherealness. Zelda looked at it with wide eyes.

"… Amazing. She is beautiful! And his father is handsome!" Zelda said with a twittering cry. She was looking over Green's shoulder. She looked so sad even though her voice was happy.

"Poor Shadow… Does he know…?" Green said quietly. Sheik nodded. "I believe he does. Vio does as well. Actually…" Sheik said with a bit of a sigh "This is his. I asked to borrow it. It's been on his bed side table since he got home. I think…." Sheik murmured, "That looking at this picture reminds him of Shadow. He goes to sleep looking at it…" Sheik looked at them. "You're probably wondering," He mused, "About his hair and eyes. Ganon turned them so no one would make the connection… But, Vio has seen the real Shadow. And we saw him when he died. Hair black as night, eyes red as a ruby and pale creamy skin. His father's son. Well," Sheik said with a smile "His skin might be his mothers. Flawless." He chuckled.

"Now… I believe that Red and Vio are eating in the Great Hall-"

"So soon?" Zelda said worriedly. Sheik smiled gently at Zelda.

"He needs a sense of normality, my lady. Otherwise he will not get better," Sheik gave a short bow (under protest from Zelda) and gently dragged Green from the room.

"Sheik? Is Shadow really-?"

"He is. Look at the similarities in their looks and stature. And," He smiled "They both have a penchant to fall head over heels in love with naturally good people." Green's heart hurt when he heard that come out of his secret love's mouth.

They walked the halls until they came to the Great Hall of Hyrule Castle. The large, spacious hall was alive with the sound of dinner about to be served. Laughter and good natured calls surrounded the much liked Green and Sheik. They both flashed smiles at the knights of the castle as they walked to their table near the high board, which was due their station as not only knights, but as the Heroes of the Four Sword. Sheik, however, belonged at the high board- but sat with his colored friends instead. He smiled gently at Vio as he sat at the usual seat at the rectangular table, in between him and Green. Zelda somehow got back into her princess-like clothes, and was walking to the high board. She flashed a look of concern at Vio. Vio smiled at her, a sweet, reassuring smile. She smiled back, and it made Vio feel a lot better. Zelda was the adorable little sister he wanted. And the fact she was worried made him feel a bit more loved. Feeling a bit better, he smiled serenely and waited for the food to be served.

Red looked at Vio with less concern than normal. He was smiling and eating. But he was still having nightmares about Shadow being ripped from his embrace. The one he had last night was more vicious than the last…. His love, not only torn from him, but killed before his eyes.

Red shivered. Vio had woke up screaming.

But what scared him the most was the blank look after. No emotion, at all.

Red was brought back to reality by Blue's hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?" his lover murmured. Red shook his head. Blue sat for a moment before saying quietly, "Vio will be fine, mother hen. Out of all of us you are the most motherly… You sure you aren't a girl?" Red hit him upside the head. "You would know!" he hissed playfully. Then he tuned beet red as Blue proceeded to laugh his ass off. He laughed so hard he fell out of his chair. Zelda called over "Okay who cracked a Cucco and Red joke?"* and the whole hall filled with laughter.

Vio smiled. He felt normal… even happy. Seeing everyone smile and happy cheered his heart. His nightmares… No. He pushed that thought away. Right now he needed this normalcy and warmth to think.

The Dark Mirror. Could he try and reconstruct it…? The same basic frame, some magic….

Could he? Maybe… He would need a faerie, like….

…. Shadow's mother. At that thought, Vio paused. Could he possibly go to Fiongula and meet a fay willing to help?

Maybe. He would have to ask Zelda if he could go…

"Vio?" Sheik's voice said softly. Vio turned his corn-flower blue eyes to Sheik. The older boy smiled. "You're missing the food." He said with a chuckle.

Turning, he saw that the castle servants were offering food to the high board first. Then they came to the tables around.

Plates were settled on their table. Unlike the back of the hall way below the salt, there was more than just rabbit stew, cheese and bread with plain ale. There was lamb studded with rosemary and garlic, venison that had been cooked in a red wine sauce, artichokes boiled in a sweet white wine, and a ragout of rabbit*. There was also cheese, bread and butter, salted and sweet. Vio grinned and tucked in.

After dessert- a basic apple tartlet with heavy cream for the whole hall- everyone was dismissed. Red dragged Vio back to the baths of their common chambers. Vio whined jokingly, "But Mother I don't need another bath!" as he was dragged by his tunic collar to their rooms. Sheik smiled at the retreating figures.

"He has gotten immensely better in the past few days." He said softly. "I am glad. And stuck on tonight's nightmare watch." Here the young man yawned. "Damn is it tiring being a guard at fourteen. Always on call except at night when my aunt takes the night shift… I'll see you in the morning, Green." Here he grinned playfully and ruffled his friends hair much to his annoyance. He ran off jokingly, saying "You'll run me through with your sword!" to Green as he ran to the hero's chambers to claim his friend for the night.

Seeing his secret crush run off to sleep next to Vio made his stomach roll in an unpleasant way.

"_It should be me he's sleeping next to, cuddling and feeling loved… why him and not me for the second time in a row…?"_ He thought mournfully.

The first time he loved, it hurt.

Vio stole the first person he had a crush on.

Why did it have to happen a second time….

….

Vio was having a problem in the bath.

Secreted in the little alcove where there was hot running water, he avoided the boy popping his head into the baths looking for him.

"Where did he go?" Sheik said amused. Vio heard the amusement in his voice.

Well someone found it funny that he was hiding because he was NUDE.

He certainly didn't think it was.

"He was here a second ago… Don't know where that scamp went off to…" Red huffed. "He needs to wash his dammed hair!" He said indignantly. He heard Sheik laugh.

"Vio, really where did you go..?" He said playfully. Vio held his breath. He remembered when he was apart of the one Link, he was told as a child that if he held his breath for long enough he would become invisible.

Obviously the person that told him that lied, because he felt a pair of arms around his waist that dragged him out of the alcove he was hiding in. "SHEIK!" He squawked loudly as the laughing- and half nude, he noted, his ears hot- boy carried him out of his hiding spot. Red looked like he was going to laugh really hard.

Mainly because unlike his friend, he was actually COVERED. Sheik grinned sheepishly.

"You need to wash your hair, oh wise one.." He said teasingly. Vio sent him a mock glare.

"And who is going to make me?" He said coolly. Sheik gave him a grin.

"Why me of course!" He said as he plopped Vio into a tub filled with water. Vio blushed deeply.

_"Ohwhymeohwhyme __**OH DEAR FARORE DIN AND NAYRU WHY ME."**_ He chanted over and over again as the older blonde took a bucket of water and dumped it over him. He suddenly felt fingers scrubbing his honey-colored locks gently but vigorously. The smell of Vio's soap- violets and lavender- filled his nose. He heard Blue laughing his ass off when he entered the bathing room.

"Aww does widdle Vio need Mommy Sheik to give him a bath?" he teased his friend over Sheik's shoulder. Vio hissed like a wet cat .

"If Blue keeps on making fun of 'widdle Vio' he'll find 'Mommy' Sheik's foot up his ass," the Sheikah growled low. Blue flashed Vio a grin.

"Don't have too much fun now!" Blue purred playfully as he stalked out of the bath, dragging Red along. Sheik shook his head.

"From the look on Blue's face, I think you'll be safe from Red tomorrow," He said with a smirk as he dragged Vio out of the bath. He snatched up the towel offered and ran right out of the room. His skin felt hot, and his face felt like Death Mountain at that moment in time.

Why was he so flustered? Sheik was his friend and companion. They could talk a lot and not feel bored.

Since Shadow died, Sheik gave him a lot of comfort and extra love.

Vio realized something with a bit of horror.

He had a crush on his best friend! The same one Green liked. He couldn't help it; Sheik gave him a lot of attention and love, so he felt warmth around the boy.

Gentleness.

Tenderness.

Warmth.

All the things he had with his sweet Shadow.

Thinking of Shadow made his heart burn. He felt like he was cheating on his lover for loving another.

Time would tell if this was just puppy love or the same thing he had with Shadow. Sighing, Vio went to his room to dress for bed.

…..

Sometime later, as everyone settled down for bed (Well not everyone… soft moans and pants could be heard from down the hall..) Vio cuddled with his friend. Sheik had already fallen asleep, but he could wake ay any moment; such was the life and training of young Sheikah that they could wake at a butterfly's wing beat. He studied his handsome friend. He had a strong jaw, full warm lips and his eyes were rounded, not almond shaped like his aunt's. And then there was his lovely crop of golden blond hair, so much like his own.

Vio sighed. If he could never see Shadow again… or if Green stopped loving him… could he spend his life with this young, beautiful boy…?

No. Hell no. No matter how tempted he was to resign to his fate, he needed to find Shadow.

Before his heart got too involved with this handsome young Sheikah, he needed to know if he could find Shadow or not.

It meant the world at that moment when he vowed that…

….

…. Woah.

… WOAH.

I did it! Holy SNAPPLE! XD

Sorry about the SheikxVio.f It'll stop soon ^^;

*Ragout: "The term ragout (French ragoût French pronunciation: [ʁ ]) refers to a main-dish stew. "

* FOUR SWORDS MISADVETURES XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	4. Yule Tidings and Voices of the Dead

A/N :Sorry for any confusion of the last chapter. To clarify: Heil's Mirror is from AlttP fic i wrote a while ago. In the setting the original Dark Mirror is Heil's Mirror, just renamed. The Dark Mirror in the fic is a portal to Alba (means "Black" in Celtic). That's where Shadow was brought after his mothers death so he could be manipulated and controlled (Alba is connected to the Sacred Realm). Sorry if that was confusing at all for anyone ^^; and for a ref of what Maeve looks like go to this: art/Maeve-334915461 and this isn't my art; it's a doll maker I was on, just to let you know

MyouTakara: My imagination took over on this lol. I had waaaay too much fun thinking all of it up. And one of my friends at first thought when she played Four Swords that Shadow was Dark's son. So I borrowed off her confusion lol

VioandShadowLink: Yes, Green did like Shadow at one point. He was jealous and a bit angry when Vio 'betrayed'- mainly because he was in love with Shadow and he wished he had the courage and the cunning to think of it.

Ray-Kat-Hollows: Aw okay I'll put more in. Just because you seem so down hearted (And I admit I love this pairing now ^^;)

(Heil means Hell in German if you didn't know ^^;)

Sorry if these chapters seem filler-ish. I'm working up to the big chapter lol

Chapter Three: Yule Tidings and the Voices of the Dead

It had been a month since Vio had returned to some sense of normalcy. He still had violent nightmares about Shadow being ripped from him; but in between these nightmares, he had dreams of a twilight-colored world, a field of dark lavender and black flowers, which looked like roses, and in which flowed a dark, sapphire colored stream of warm water that flowed into a large pond. It was a place he could think, it seemed.

Other than his scary nightmares and odd dreams, Vio had a normal routine. He got up every morning and gave a quick prayer to the small family portrait, ate breakfast in the small family dining hall in his and his friends apartments; he spent part of his morning with Zelda in her private library studying. Zelda believed that he was smart enough to not only be a knight, but a royal advisor as well. Every time she would go on about his intelligence he would have a huge idiotic grin and a blush on his face. The rest of the morning would be dedicated to training- sparring and learning new skills to better their performance as Zelda's personal guard. Vio refused to train with the others, however.

"Why?" Blue had demanded. There was that glint in his eye that said "What the hell?" Vio had smiled wanly at Blue.

"You're all too predictable. I need someone that presses a true challenge-" Vio felt hands over his eyes.

"Why not me, Violet~?" Sheik said with laughter as Vio turned red. He squawked indignantly.

_"Don't you ever call me Violet!" _He screeched. His face was the color of a strawberry. He had come to terms with the feelings he felt; and he came to the conclusion that Shadow would not hate him for feeling like a normal person.

He still kept his feelings from the others, because he knew that Green loved the Sheikah boy too.

So here he was, in the castles inner courtyard, blindfolded by black silk using only his super hearing to try and find Sheik within the forever green foliage (this part of the castle was a greenhouse of sorts- no matter the season, the green flora was always lush and beautiful).

And he was almost there, he thought…. The rustle of the leaves kept him going on…..

"GOT YOU!" he cried triumphantly as he ripped the silk from his eyes.

That's when he heard a girly giggle. "Zelda?" he said as his vision adjusted. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello big brother!" she said with a giggle. He looked confused.

"Where is-?" He started to ask, but then he felt a pair of arms around his waist.

"You need to learn that everyone can sound the same while sounding different at the same time, Vio!" he heard the young man say laughingly in his ear. A shiver went down Vio's spine as he turned around and pushed his friend away.

"Y-yeah… Hey it's time for lunch!" He said as he rushed off. He could hear Zelda saying "He looked a little red… Do you think he has a fever?" She said worriedly.

"Nah he's just a little warm. It's over warm in here." Sheik said with a smile.

_'You don't know the half of it…'_ he thought quietly as he re-gained his normal pace. He had come out of the southern part of the castle, where Sheik and his aunt lived. This part of the castle was always warm; it might have to do with the fact that Sheikah never do well in freezing cold, so it was kept over warm in the winter to make sure they didn't perish from cold.

But, obviously, it wasn't the heat that made his face flush.

"Hey Vio! Have fun in training?" Red said excitedly as he ran up to his friend when he was walking to the Great Hall. Vio smiled at Red as he hugged him around the waist.

"I still need some work on hearing the different sounds others make," He said with a half-smile. Red smiled and chatted with him in his normal bubbly voice as they walked to their table. He smiled at his friends and ate as he talked to Blue, Green and Red.

After lunch he made his way to the library, to re-find a book he had been reading the previous night.

_The Origin of Faeries_ was a book explaining the heritage of Fay. Hylia, her Grace, the Mother of the Golden Goddesses, had a sister.

Fione was the mother of Shadow's goddesses- Dinari, Lunari, and Nuitarii, as well as their consorts, Helios, Cernunnos and Ibils. Each of the goddesses corresponded to the three lunar phases,- Dinari the maiden waxing moon, Lunari the motherly full moon, and Nuitarii, the wise black moon. Such as, Helios was the rising sun, Cernunnos the midday sun and Ibils was the Twilight Lord. They had power over seasonal changes, certain faeries (each is favored by one of the six deities) and elements. An example given in the book was: Summer fay are normally favored by Lunari or Cernunnos, and their elements are usually wind, water or earth, and could control them as such. Winter fay are favored by Nuitarii or Iblis, and have power over water or wind. So on and so forth. What interested Vio the most was the magic.

Faeries possess almost bottomless magic, them being connected to their deities. Nothing needed to "recharge" it so to say. They could do dozens of things, from healing (they, however, preferred herbal cures; magic healing was only used in _**dire emergencies**_), cooking, cleaning, so on. Some fay became healers, others scholars of magic, or history.

Vio paused here. Shadow, he told him, was only half faerie. The other half could be counted as Hylian, he supposed.

Reading on, he learned that there was a Seelie and Unseelie court, the "Light" and "Dark" courts; the Seelie court ruled over Fiongula; the Unseelie court was the court of Darkness, and banished to another realm. While not very "dark" the Unseelie court and the Seelie court had an agreement to live in other worlds, although they always kept ambassadors in each other's courts just in case of peril.

He then came across a chapter title named "Origins of The Sheikah, Guardians of the Hylian Royal Family". Here Vio's eyes widened a bit. Were Sheikah faerie too? His heart skipped a beat.

Sheik. A faerie?

'_Just my luck…oh booy….'_ Vio groaned mentally. He flipped through the chapter and read "Desert of Twilight" and "Oasis of Shadows" out of the paragraphs he skimmed. Sheikah apparently lived in Fiongula- the Desert of Twilight- until they were cast out by royalty for only worshiping two of the six deities- Nuitarii and Iblis, the Goddess of the Black moon and the Twilight Lord.

Into Hyrule they were banished,the whole tribe.

Vio bookmarked that chapter, because his head- and his heart- hurt. He looked up and saw Red reading a book.

Wait someone besides him in their group was READING?

"Red? What are you reading?" Vio demanded. Red looked up and squeaked. He dropped the book and ran out. Vio cocked his head sideways. He got up from his cozy spot by the fireplace and walked over to the book Red had been reading…. "Karma Sutra? Isn't this a book from Maraisa*?" He opened the first page and shut it quickly, a huge blush on his face. Why was Red reading a book like this?

"So I'm not the only one that found out Red's dirty little secret," Sheik's voice said from the door of the library. Vio turned his bright red face to the older boy. Vio smacked his head into the book Red had tossed. "Whyyyy…." He said, his face even redder. Sheik started to laugh.

"How should I say it? It 'spices' up a love life. Seems like Red isn't as innocent as we first thought," he said mischievously. Vio's face cooled a bit as he put the velvet-bound book back in the bookcase.

"What the hell is it doing here anyway?" Vio demanded. Sheik, leaning against the door frame of the oak door, grinned.

"Curiosity, I believe. As you know, most Hylians have a love of – ah, ero-exotic things. The Karma Sutra is one of those few unusual things here in the library. Red might have just stumbled across it in his wanderings here. Good thing for Blue," he grinned evilly. Vio busted up in laughter. Sheik laughed too.

"… thank you, Sheik. You're one of the few people that helped me get back to normal. Now I can smile… okay, my heart still hurts a bit, but….." Vio trailed off. "I have the feeling Shadow wants me to be happy, not… Sad… or ready to rip my heart out…" Vio's eyes glistened with unshed tears. Sheik walked over to his friend and wiped the tears away. He hugged his friend tightly. Vio burrowed into the older boys arms. Warm and safe, how he felt with Shadow. At the moment, he didn't care. So what if Green liked him too? Right now all he wanted was love and warmth. And his friend was providing it.

None of them noticed the green-clad hero that walked in the doorway. Or noticed when he ran out of the library with tears in his eyes….

"Damnit… why not me…?" He cried as he slammed the door to his room. He tossed himself on to his jade-green silk sheets. He stained the pillows on his bed with his heart-wrenching sobs.

Curling up a bit, he considered the matter. Sheik didn't treat any of them differently… Vio only got this attention after Shadow died. Maybe… he hoped, maybe it was just because Vio was in mourning and he was giving him comfort…. Hopefully….

Dinner rolled around and was announced with the tolling of a bell from the main clock tower in the main courtyard. Vio and Sheik had spent the time talking amiably, Vio never leaving the warmth of his friend's embrace. "Sheik..? Is it odd I like sitting with you like this…?" Sheik smiled.

"In my culture it isn't unusual for two friends to just cuddle. So don't feel embarrassed," he said with a wink. "It's dinner time. I'm starving… Before I found you my aunt made me climb to the top of the damned castle…" He grumbled indignantly. Vio giggled. Sheik gave him a mock glare. "You _dare_ giggle at me? Sheik, terror of Hyrule? Get back here, you giggling gallivanting Four Sword hero!" he said as Vio ran off. He caught Vio around the waist when he fell into a laughing heap. Sheik smiled.

"Thank the goddesses you're okay now, Vio." He said with a smile as Vio caught his breath from running. Sheik's smile made his heart skip a beat.

"Y-yeah… Dinner time!" He grabbed Sheik's hand and ran to the Great Hall.

"Hi Red!" Vio said cheerfully as they approached the dinnertable.

Red had a deep blush on his face the whole meal. Vio and Sheik didn't fail to notice that and grin like idiots at the hilarity of it all. Blue looked over curiously.

"Why is Red so…"

"Red?" Vio remarked drolly after dinner. They had gone back to their apartment in the south east of the castle. Red had gone into his room, the deep crimson flush still staining his face. Vio was trying to keep that idiotic grin off his face.

"Vio found him reading some rather, ah, 'interesting' material in the library," Sheik said, winking at Blue. Blue grinned, got up from his chair, and went down the hall to Red's room and they heard a squeak. Green, Sheik and Vio laughed.

"Hmm… Wasn't tonight Red's night?" Sheik said to Vio. Vio sighed.

"Yeah… But I can deal for one night alone," Vio said quietly. He did notice Green's forlorn look at Sheik. "I'll be fine. But hey, can you sleep in Green's room? He's been having nightmares, too…" Vio said softly. Sheik cast a worried look at Green.

"What about, Green?" Suddenly all the attention was on him. His face turned bright red.

"….. Vaati….. I keep on thinking he'll come back….." he said softly. Sheik smiled gently at him.

"I'll sleep next to you tonight, if that is alright with you," Sheik said to Green with a smile. Green had a soft pink blush on his face. "P-please? He said softly.

"I will… We all need sleep. Vio? Going to bed?" Sheik said with a smile. Vio forced a smile back.

"Soon. I need to catch up on some reading…. I'll holler if I need you anytime soon, or if a nightmare comes. I promise." The purple clad hero promised his worried friend. "I'll be by the fire for a few hours then sleep." He smiled at him. Sheik looked a bit crestfallen. He hugged Vio goodnight and walked with Green to his room. Vio sighed as he opened a book – It was a faerie tale about two young lovers that were banished from Fiongula because an evil sorcerer- Majora or Usi the book wasn't certain- and the man was sent to a country called Termina and the woman to Hyrule. Vio held the silk-bound tome with care when he flipped the vellum pages as he read at a careful pace, savoring the novel and wanting to curse the being that separated two young lovers. The faerie man, in rage, went into a form to fight the sorcerer in Termina for eternity- but only when he was released from a mask in which he was sealed in. No one knew what happened to the woman.

Vio put the book down and yawned. He leaned back against the wall adjacent to the fire place and started to doze…

_Vio awoke in a bright white bedroom. The canopy bed in which he was situated had white silk sheets and a soft lamb's wool stuffed comforter. He sat up when he heard a voice. "Vio,dear, follow my voice…."_

_ Getting up from the soft bed, Vio noticed he wore nothing but his leggings. He looked around franticly for his clothing. The same voice laughed with tinkling beauty. _

_ "My dear I do not care what you wear. You're too young for me," she said with a snigger. _

_ Vio blushed red at the female voice. She sounded slightly familiar…._

_ He got up and walked up to the large ivory door of the room and opened it to a garden that was, obviously, all white. White roses, lilies, peonies, every white flower under the sun._

_ Except for two._

_ One violet, a vibrant shade of purple, grew next to a pure ebony rose. They were intertwined, both growing strong._

_ "Ahh Vio you're awake…" the female voice said, bemused. "Or should I say, awake within this dream but asleep within reality." Vio turned around and gasped._

_ "Maeve…? You're…"_

_ "Dead. But this is the Dream Plain, and I wish to speak with you, young one." She smiled at him. She too was garbed in an all-white dress, the v-neckline held up by two semi-thin straps. The dress went to just her ankles. She was wearing simple silk slippers._

_ "Vio, you're cuter in person," She said with a soft chuckle._

_ "But pleasantries are not why I am here, dear. You wish to re-build the Dark Mirror?" Maeve said as she motioned for Vio to sit on a white iron grate bench. Vio looked up at Shadow's mother shyly._

_ "Yes… will it be difficult?" He asked, trying to gain a bit more confidence as Maeve sat next to him. Her dark silken hair brushed his bare shoulder as she moved a bit to get comfortable. _

_ "You need the frame, dear one. Other than that, seek out a great faerie named Magana. She is my sister's descendent. And before you ask, I had a younger sister." She said with a soft smile. He smiled back. Her aura calmed him greatly. "Now, dearie, look at the violet and the rose growing in my garden. The rose is Shadow, the violet is you. Now, my son is still a spirit, trying to find Alba and re generate. You will hopefully find him. Do not be shamed, however, if you love Sheik for a little while. Everyone needs small romances before a great love- maybe you'll make the young man your lover before you find my son," she said mischievously as Vio turned red._

_ "But…but Shadow…" He sputtered as Maeve put her hand up._

_ "He would understand. Fay are not exactly known for their chastity, Vio." She said with a grin. His face was even redder. "Now… you fell asleep next to the fireplace. The fire's still going, so you might wake up a bit warm. And dear," she said turning to look at him. "If I were alive, I would be so proud that my Shadow… Ciar…" She said softly "Loves such a fine young man as you. You're smart, devoted and loving," She tapped his cheek with her ivory finger in an affectionate gesture. She then surprised him by hugging him, pressing his head to her gently perfumed chest. White lavender and damask roses. He cuddled into her arms. He had never known a mother's love, and this warmth and understanding she gave felt like a mother's affection. "Now," She said gently. "You'll wake up with a painting of Shadow next to you. Don't ask how it got there," She said with a chuckle. "Even if I am stuck in Summerland__*****__ I can still work my magic outside of it if I have enough power. Now, dear one, __**awaken.**__" She said as her hand passed over his eyes. He blacked out…_

"Vio? You fell asleep by the fireplace?" Red's frantic voice awoke him. Vio looked up groggily. Red, Green, Blue and Sheik were all staring down at him in alarm. He sat up, feeling a trifle warm. "Fell asleep reading a good book…" He muttered incoherently. Sheik smacked his forehead with his palm. "You would fall asleep determined to finish a book, _Violet._" He said with a snigger. Vio jumped up and glared. "FOR THE LAST TIME DON'T CALL ME VIOL-" Vio was shut up by a hand to his mouth. Sheik grinned.

"That woke you up,sleepy head," he said with a wry grin. Vio noticed something.

"…. Sheik? Why are there more bandages on your hand than normal?" Vio said curiously. Sheik hid his hands, a look of secrecy on his face.

'You'll find out," He said with a wink. Vio shrugged, still curious.

"Vio! Bath time!" Red started to drag Vio towards the bathing chamber. Vio squirmed.

"Let me get some clothes and put my damned book away!" Vio said playfully. Everyone laughed at the look of impatience on Red's face as Vio went to do what he intended to do.

…..

It was one day away from Yule* in Hyrule. Children laughing gleefully at the idea of presents, young lovers exchanging tokens of love during this wondrous season of joy. Everywhere was decorated with reds and greens, holly and oak decorating homes and shops in town.

Hyrule Castle was no exception. There was the most lavish decorations here, ribbons and banners made of silk, the purest incense scented with woodbine* and pine burning with pure beeswax candles to make the great Hall smell like heaven. A large tree sat in a corner, decorated with everything from the finest silk and glass to homemade ornaments made by the children of Castletown for the Princess- she turned none of them down. Children from three up to thirteen all wanted to make a special decoration for their beloved princess.

The warm smell of baking goodies reached Vio's nose in the library. He sighed happily. All of the Links loved sweets; even Blue, who hid it. ( "Although," Sheik had said one night while they played chess by the fire in their chambers, "The only sweet he is open about is Red," he said, making Vio smile).

"Vio? Tomorrow is Yule…" Sheik said with a smile. He had become Vio's reading companion in the last few weeks. Vio looked up from his book on herbology at Sheik. "Yeah it is," he said with a smile. He had gotten a new cookbook for Red, made a soft green scarf for Green, and had made a small fighting staff for Blue (carved it and balanced it correctly). For Sheik… he made some chocolate dipped cookies. Cheesy, he knew, but… It felt right to bake for people he loved. He smiled at Sheik.

"I have a gift for you," Sheik said softly. Vio looked at him, startled.

"…for me? Really…?" Vio said, sounding excited. Sheik smiled, genuinely pleased that Vio sounded so happy. He had a real surprise for him.

"Follow me, Vio, to the courtyard in my part of the castle," he said with a smile. Vio followed Sheik to the southwest of the castle, to his friend's courtyard. Something was covered by a large black cloth. Vio looked at him questioningly. "Take it off," Sheik said with a smile.

Vio pulled at the rough woolen cloth.

He gasped.

The frame for the Dark Mirror!

He looked at Sheik helplessly.

"My hands have bandages on them from all the splinters I've pulled out from all the work I've been doing," He said. "And, it took forever to get through those traps and such you four had to do. And the magic-" Sheik was cut short by Vio's death hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you thaaank yooou so much! This means so much to me!" Vio started to cry. But they were happy tears. They were tears of pure joy. Sheik smiled gently.

"Anything for my best friend, Vio." He said with a soft look. "Now you can try and find Shadow and live happily ever a-" Sheik was muffled by a pair of lips on his. His eyes opened in pure shock. Vio's warm, petal soft lips overtook his. Sheik was a bit shocked.

But he had to admit he was liking it… Gently he wrapped his arms around Vio and skillfully took over. Prying Vio's mouth open he gently inserted his tongue, massaging the roof of his mouth as he fisted his hand into Vio's hair…

That's when they heard a gasp and something dropping. "V-vio? Sheik? I-I'm sorry…." Red said quietly. Vio turned bright red. "R-red?" He said with a blush. "I-I can explain…"

"I hope so," Green said quietly. He was standing near Red. His eyes were blank. Vio was frightened. He kissed Sheik to get his feelings out. True, he liked the kiss, but not as much when he kissed Shadow.

Then Vio used a trick Shadow taught him.

Suddenly to Red and Green, Sheik and Vio were gone.

But not quite.

They were invisible and silent as Green blew his top.

"FIRST,SHADOW. NOW SHEIK. WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH VIO?" Green shrieked. Red tried to calm Green.

"Green listen-" Red tried, but Green cut him short.

"I loved Shadow too! But all Shadow saw was Vio. Vio's been cheating on him-!" He snarled. Red snapped his head up and smacked Green upside the head in anger.

"Shut. Up. Vio is still emotionally damaged, you moron! So what if they kissed? Get. Over. It. Seriously!" Red stomped off. Green glared at the spot invisible Sheik and Vio were standing. He ran off, angry tears running down his face.

Vio gulped guiltily. Green liked him and he made a move on Sheik. Sure it was just to satisfy curiosity, but still….

Sheik gently gripped his hand. "Hey, I was curious too. Besides, I have a present that will make Green feel better. I know I had a crush on you," he said softly, "But then I saw Shadow liked you. Then he loved you. I got over it, but you re-awakened some feelings… This will be our last kiss," He gave a soft but firm kiss to Vio, prodding his mouth gently. Vio's heart rate went up. Sheik pulled away.

"Let's go set this straight.." Sheik murmured softly as Vio blushed.

-\

End Chapter

Maraisa: India in Hyrule's world

Summerland: The essence of the Summerland is that it is a resting ground where souls can reflect on the life they led, see if they learned the lesson they had intended on learning, and then try again in due course. The Summerland is not seen as a place of judgment, but rather as a spiritual self-evaluation where a soul is able to review its life and gain an understanding of the total impact its actions had on the world. Some may believe each particular lesson (and hence, life) is chosen and planned out by the soul itself while in Summerland, whereas others may believe that lessons are planned by an external party (deities, a spirit guide, etc.)

Yule: I'm Wiccan and although I celebrate Christmas, I do not call it such. I call it Yule.

Woodbine: Honeysuckle

…. Holy crap I wrote this….


	5. I am not Dead lol

Okay so this is to show that I am not dead lol

My computer gained a Trojan virus after some fucking idiot who hates me sent me a damned corrupted email

The fifth chapter will be up, don't worry. The original got deleted -_-

On another note, Happy Very Late Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it ^^


	6. Fixed friendships and revealing dreams

A/N: I AM REALLY SORRY THIS IS SO LONG IN note, except for one chapter, this whole story was sparked by the song "Lights" by Ellie Goulding. I've been playing it on replay writing most of the fic ^^; And some Evenesance, but who cares lol. Oh, also, warning you, that all "dirty" scenes cannot be viewed here; you will have to brave my deviantart page for that! XD Oh also – Most of the made up people in the fic, such as knights, or servants, have Irish or Scots Gaelic names. Descriptions on names are on the bottom.

Ray-Kat-Hollows: I suddenly have the urge to write a side fic for you lol XD Thank you ^^

LeaStar : Thank you! ^^ And sorry ^^; I wanted his personality to be slightly off balance because of his feelings

linklover88: Thanks! ^^

VioandShadowLink: Thank you ^/^ Maeve Southwood is my RP persona lol. (Nickname: "Dark Hero's Lover") and Vio, Red does need the book X3

ForeverWillEnd: I will continue ^^

MyouTakara:… I just saw that ^^; sorry. Iblis in this story actually takes the form of an old man dressed in a Druids robes (the religious system in Fiongula is similar to Wicca/Druidism). Or his animal form is a black wolf with a white scar over his left eye.

To both linklover88 and Shadow: Sorry about it ^^; I wanted major drama. I mean all the shit you DON'T want to happen when you want to stay peaceful, right? (THAT AND IT IS FREAKING ADORABLE!)

By the way,I imagine them older ^^; like 16 or 17 *hides*

NOW onto the story:

Chapter Five: Fixed friendships and revealing dreams

Vio and Sheik ran to the apartments that held everyone. After Sheik and Vio separated, Sheik recovered the Dark Mirror's frame, Vio took the spell off. Sheik sighed.

"I really do like him…"

Vio looked at him with a soft smile. "I know. The kiss was a…"

"Thank you gift. My turn to cut you off." He joked.

Now they went up to the door. Vio looked nervous. "Relax," Sheik murmured. He hit a point on Vio's spine that took all tenseness from his body. He relaxed.

"Let's do this before I lose courage…" Vio said softly as the door opened. The chamber was eerily quiet; no sound issued forth from the apartments other than the crackle of the fireplace and the soft sound of wind through a cracked window pane. Vio took a step in.

"Showing your face, are you, coward?" Green snarled from a corner. Vio straightened himself.

"Green-"

"_**Shut up!"**_ Green said savagely. "For once, why couldn't you back off? I love Sheik- I loved Shadow too! You had Shadow under your spell! But no!" Green shrieked. "You _had_ to fall in love with Sheik didn't you-" Vio smacked him.

"_Please shut up you ignoramus." _ Vio snapped. He got his old look back in his eye. "I have feelings, it's true, but they are not returned. He loves you, you idiot, and he's been kind this is true," Vio said, his voice turning notably softer , "But I have to love Shadow. Sheik is- was," He amended, "A crush. Shadow is my one true love. He was since the moment I set eyes on him. The feelings you felt for him when you first saw him was _my_ soul stirring. My heart starting to beat before we were separated by the Four Sword." Green was struck dumb.

"But-"

"_No buts."_ Vio said with a glare in his eye. "I will leave you now to solve your problems with Sheik. But until you can speak to me civilly, I will not speak with you at all. _Are we clear?"_ He stormed from the room, still in his high rage, ivory cheeks stained a bright vermillion. Green was rooted to the spot, his cerulean eyes wide. Sheik chuckled softly.

"Well you got a thorough tongue-lashing," Blue said as he stepped from his room. "Damn. I'm the only one he calls 'ignoramus'. Yoooou seriously pissed him off, Green." Green glared at him.

"Green," said Sheik's warm, silky voice. "Please talk to me," Green had his back to the older boy.

"… I'm sorry for my outburst. I was jealous… and I hurt one of my best friends in the process. I…" Green turned to the older Sheikah boy. "… I'm sorry…" there were tears in Green's eyes. Sheik sighed and hugged the younger boy. " Don't say sorry to me. Vio was hurt the most. You are dear to him."

Green gently pushed his love a way and straightened his shoulders. With that same determined look that he always had, he walked down the hall to Vio's room, prepared to grovel- yes grovel- for his friend's forgiveness.

…

Vio had gone into his room and slammed the door shut. He was very pissed. Going to his window he opened the lead lined casement and opened it, sending a blast of arctic winter air into his face. He breathed deeply once. Twice. The third time he calmed down. The flush from his cheeks was gone by the time he closed the window. Taking a few steps to the table in the middle of his room, he picked the decanter of white wine up and poured a good portion of it into a small glass stem less goblet near it. He was about to take a drink when he heard a knock at the door. Vio looked up at the heavy wooden door. In a calm, smooth voice he said "Come in."

Green opened the door. He looked shaken and ashamed. "Vio… I- I'm sorry…." He walked over to his friend and hugged him hard. Vio recuperated and gently placed his arms around Green. He lightly squeezed him.

"Apology accepted, Green. But," he pushed Green back slightly so he could look him in the face. "You owe me," There was a slightly malicious gleam in his eyes. Green went from shaken, to happy, to looking scared for his life. It was known Vio had a… Sadistic streak when it came to vengeance. Once he had made Blue wear a pair of fuzzy pink kitty ears and a fuzzy tail with a bell when he ripped one of the bookworm's favorite books. _And then proceeded to put a leash and collar on him. _Made Blue walk next to him during one of the days they were adventuring. Everyone that came by stared as Vio called him a "good kitty" and such. It had embarrassed the hell out of the manliest of the Four Sword Heroes.

"Oh good Farore, what?" Green asked in a low whimper. Vio smirked sinisterly.

"Follow me, Green…" He said with a grin as he bounced out of the room, Green following in utter despair as to what would happen to him.

…

Dinner would be quite a sight, especially with Green in a dark green maid uniform.

Yes. A maid uniform.

Green would willingly do anything for Vio, who he was happy to have made amends with.

Even wear a maid outfit.

The deep green silk dress had a square neckline and short, puffy sleeves, with longer sleeves underneath, and a lot of lace on the modest neckline of the gown. The below the knee skirt had two white skirts underneath, both made of well starched lawn material, to better poof out the deep green skirt. The skirt itself had a pattern of light gold diamonds. He wore his normal, round toe boots with the dress, but instead of white leggings he wore white knee-highs with a diamond pattern in jersey green. If you raised the skirt, or was lucky enough to be there when the wind was choppy, you would see he wore a black guarder belt with a single insignia on it.

The blood red eye of truth, quickly stitched by Sheik into the frilly piece of fabric for the cause. He had a big, idiotic grin on his face at the thought of a cute, flustered maid named Green. He smiled like a perv, too, however, at the thought of getting under that skirt was very tempting indeed.

Then again the thought of getting into his tunic made the Sheikah's heart rate go up too.

The whole outfit was completed by a starched white lawn apron, frills all over it, and a cute, frilly head scarf. (A/N hate to cut in but for those who have read Hetalia or watched the anime, think Italy's bandana, but with cute frilly lace). Sheik had placed a pale white rose in his hair. "Green…" he had whispered softly into his love's ear, "If you don't mind, can I join you in bed for tonight~?" the last part was a husky purr, and made all of Green's thoughts go south.

He was, for a moment, happy for the frilly green monstrosity Vio picked out. "Oh goddesses, yes.." He purred back seductively. He had been waiting for a few months for that question to be asked. Vio overheard it and started to laugh, but turned it into a hacking cough instead.

"… Oh my goddess!" Zelda started to laugh the instant she walked into the room. She had heard about the outburst Green had, and she wanted to check if everyone was alright. The minute she saw the green dress she knew that Vio had his revenge.

"You look so cute Green!" Red said with a squeal. Blue was sniggering.

"Yep. I suspect that Green will have some fun tonight~" He said low into Red's ear. He giggled. Zelda sent him a mock sharp look, and he laughed all the harder.

"_This is how it is supposed to be,"_ Vio thought softly. He grinned.

"Time for dinner, Green," He said with a sadistic grin. Green paled a bit, but still walked out the door, head held high.

"…wait. Hey guys I need to change my tunic, I'll be in the Great Hall soon…" he said quickly. As they all filed out of the room, Vio went down the hall to his room. Opening the door, he walked briskly in to his room and shut the door behind him. Undoing the ties of his turtle neck tunic, he drew the long-ish garment over his head, the dark purple wool forming a small puddle of material on his dresser.

Opening his drawers, he took out a long sleeved tunic of lavender silk that had a square neckline and had silver frog closures in the front. The sleeves were tight at the wrist, and went down to above his knees. Combing his hair quickly, he looked up at the mirror and decided that he looked much better than he did a month ago. The dark purple hollows underneath his eyes were gone, and he could actually fit into his clothes now. His hair had gone from a dull harvest gold back into the lovely shade of golden blond it used to be. His cheeks were not as sharp, and his pale complexion now spotting a rosy glow. He smiled and turned to walk out the door when he paused in the middle of his room, near the bed.

Sitting on his nightstand was Shadow's portrait. It was small, about the size of the family portrait that Shadow had given him. The young man looked nothing like he did in his dying throws; although, his hair was the same shade as a raven's wing. His eyes were still a lovely shade of deep red garnet, and his skin as pale as a white rose. His lips were in an up-turned, impish smile, not unlike the one he wore when they first met in the dark forest. But instead of his normal tunic, he wore one that had an open neck, like it was supposed to tie up but he had no care to tie it. It was deep black, it was short sleeved, and he wore a dark gray mock turtle neck underneath. There was no hat to cover is tousled locks.

"_He looks so handsome…and actually…comparing them side by side, he looks like his father…"_ Vio, smiling, glanced back at it one more time as he walked out the door.

…

"..Vio they're all staring…" Green said with a light blush on his cheeks. Vio grinned.

"Well duh. I think some of the knights are enjoying it a little too much.." Sheik said with a low growl. Green looked surprised and he turned red at the low, jealous note in Sheik's tone. Even the very tips of his pointed ears were a lovely shade of scarlet.

Vio smiled a secret smile when he saw Sheik lean over and whisper something into Green's ear. When Green turned red he laughed a little, noting how happy their leader was. Red leaned over and nudged him.

"You know some of the knights are staring a little too much…" He murmured under his breath. Vio looked at Red sharply.

"If they try anything they will have Zelda to deal with first, then Sheik and us. Most of those knights are older and have wives anyway.."

"Doesn't mean they can't try, Vio." Blue murmured low. Vio sighed. "Okay let's make sure Green gets back to our part of the castle unscathed. Agreed?" Blue and Red both nodded.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.." Vio said softly. Red smiled.

"Vio it is a great and funny idea. Sheik likes it!" he said with a smile.

"…dinner finally! I am starving!" Blue grumbled low. Vio laughed.

"Walking gut with teeth much?" Vio teased. Blue sent him a dark look.

"Look who's talking Mr. I-ate-a-whole-chicken-by-myself," Blue snapped. Vio laughed.

"I was hungry. I hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch that day, smart one!" He purred playfully.

Food was abundant that night, and everyone was happy and jovial at the coming of Yule the next day.

"Alright alright… Everyone, tomorrow is Yule's Day, so get rest! The Dark Man* will bring gifts aplenty for every child in the castle!" Zelda said with a sweet smile. All the adults smiled too, knowing that Zelda always made sure every child found something under their pillow or in their stocking.

As they all got up to leave, a young knight- about their ages- came up and smiled. "Hey Green!" he said with a weird grin on his face. Vio narrowed his eyes. He was staring at Green all night, and the violet hero was not too keen on leaving Green alone with him. The blond took his friend's arm.

"We have to go-heroes need their sleep too you know," He said with a fake polite tone. The tone also said 'Stay the hell away,'. The young knight looked at Vio sharply.

"You are a lot older than the children of the castle, Violet. I suggest you all detach from each other's hips." He said with a sneer. Vio shot a glare at him. This particular knight- Balor – tended to follow Green around a lot, and the other three Links deemed him dangerous.

It was then Sheik walked forward. Quietly he said "Let go, Sir Balor. Green is under my care for the night," the tone was quiet, almost so soft that Vio had to strain to hear.

But the undertone was obvious – "Under my care for the night,". It made Vio blush a little.

Balor narrowed his eyes. "And will the Princess let her precious Green go with anyone but a knight?" He said with distrust. He glared at the younger man.

"Actually, Balor, I trust my life with my guardian. More so than most of the knights- other than our resident Four Sword heroes. Green should trust him as well," Zelda said. He put a smile on his face.

"As you say, princess. Goodnight." He said stiffly. As he walked past Vio he muttered "Zelda shouldn't trust someone who went traitor,"

Blue had heard that.

"What was that?" Blue snapped. Balor froze in his tracks. If there was any of the Four Sword heroes you did NOT want to fight, it was Blue Link.

"I said, what was that. What was the comment you made?" He said, his sapphire eyes narrowed to angry slits. People that were filing out of the Hall stopped at the angry tone of his voice.

They thought in unison "Who's funeral will it be tomorrow?"

"Listen, you over grown two year old. Just because Green doesn't like you back does not give you the right to call names or be an ass. Got that?" The blond said angrily. The knight was frozen to the spot in terror.

"Get out of my sight, Balor!" Zelda barked. The terrified man ran out of the hall. The tension in the room broke, and everyone relaxed. Green was shaking a bit. Vio hugged him.

"I'm sorry…"

"Vio it is fine. Besides…" he said in a low whisper, "That actually felt nice, being fought over.." Vio smiled.

"Let's go back to our chambers… I might kick something…" Blue grumbled. Red smiled brightly at Blue.

"You're my hero, dear!" He said as he kissed Blue on the cheek. Blue blushed. Zelda giggled at the warm-cheeked blue Link. "Too cute, Red!"

Blue started to grumble. "Red you're too cute for your own good.." Red smiled.

"Love birds everywhere. Cute," Zelda said with a smile. Vio's heart contacted painfully. The only thing missing right now in this perfect moment in time was Shadow.

But now that he had the mirror's frame, and the shards, he could take them to Magana, Maeve's niece, and re-build the Mirror and find his way to Shadow… _'Hopefully he can stand the light..'_ he thought to himself.

"Hey gonna stand there all night, Vio?" Green said cheerfully. Vio looped his arm through Green's.

"I will escort you back, Green. Who knows what Sheik might try…" He said mischievously. Sheik shot a playful glare at him.

"You. You are really lucky you are cute, _**Violet.**_" Vio started to chase after him.

"_**DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME VIOLET!"**_

…

"_Vio honey you there?" Maeve's gentle voice washed over him. Vio's eyes cracked open to see her sitting by him in the meadow of his dreams. Instead of the long, white gown she wore last time, she wore a deep purple frock that ended right below her knees. It had no straps, and looked like it was made of velvet. She wore no shoes. She looked much younger, closer to his age than that of a mother. Her hair was bound in a thick braid, and it had a silver silk ribbon laced through it. She smiled when he saw her._

"_Hello dear," She said softly. Vio got up on his elbows and looked around. "We're in the meadow you dream of often. It is a comfy place for you so I figured it is a nice place to talk, little one," she said with a soft smile. She got up and walked to the pool of warm water that the stream flowed into. Vio got up and followed her. "What are you..?"_

"_Shh," she said softly. "I figured this was a good time for you to meet someone.." She blew gently out of her mouth._

"_**From darkest depths to lightest lights, I call for you to come to me tonight. Half of my soul you hold, and I hold half that is yours. Love of my life hear my call, for it is you that can help me now. Father of Shadow Link come to the plain of Dreams, to meet those who need your help…" **__The water started to move. It rippled like moving silk, and it started to part._

_Mischievous dark red eyes met his, the expression not unknown to him. As the water parted more it revealed he wore a white silk shirt and black trousers. They were tucked into black, knee-high round toe boots. He had a head full of messy, un kept black locks. He was rather tall, and had a nice, muscled build from what could be seen._

_Dark Link. Shadow's father, and the Dark Hero._

"_Maeve!" a smile, soft and sweet, took over his features. He swept her into his arms and kissed her gently. Maeve had the good manners to be embarrassed. "Dark! How is that appropriate in front of a child!" She said with a reprimanding frown. Dark chuckled._

"_My love there are worse things that can happen!" he said with a deep laugh. Vio liked his voice. It was deep, warm, and reminded him of sweet honey. Dark flashed him a grin._

"_Besides, Vio here has done worse with Shadow-" Maeve play smacked him in the back of the head._

"_You-" He kissed her softly again._

"_Have more important business to attend to. Vio," he looked seriously at the younger man. _

"_You have the frame. But unfortunately you do not have all the pieces," Vio looked dumbstruck._

"_**WHAT?"**__ he shrieked. Vio looked wild suddenly, and then all his hope was gone. Heart ripped out and torn._

_Dark caught his wave of emotion and sucked in a quick breath. The last time he felt that- no._

_The Link he knew was gone. A flash of a green hat and a fairy flew at him, and made him dizzy, but he steadied himself._

"_Vio, calm down. I found that… out of spite, Guffu took the last shard in spirit form," Dark said bitterly. _

"_Dark told me this, little one. But there is hope, another way to get to Alba," She said with a breath._

"_The Desert of Twilight. Vio, you must make your way into Fiongula and jump into the Well of the Sheikah within the Oasis of Shadows," Dark said grimly._

_Vio froze. He had no idea where to go…_

"_We will help you. Vio, we will be your guides to the ancient homeland of the Sheikah." Shadow's father said softly. "We want you to get to Shadow as much as you want to get to him. I love Shadow with all my heart, and it pains me to say he took my burden with Ganon. I will try to make it up to him by bringing his _anamchara _back to him," Vio gave him on odd look._

"_That is…?"_

"_Soulmate in Fionian, dear." She said with a smile. "I've seen Shadow. He's regenerated completely. He is no longer dead, sweetheart," Vio was elated._

_Shadow._

_His Shadow back in his arms, smiling, laughing and talking._

"_Okay so…how will this work?"_

"… _do you mind being stalked by two spirits?"_

…

The end for the moment XD

DUN DUN DUUUN PLOT TWIST

So how bad was this? ^^; I had some writer's block due to finals this week in college lol.

Dark has been introduced! And not in his normal black tunic XD

Some of Dark's past dealing with Link will be revealed. It will shed some light, however, on Vio and Shadow's relationship.

(FYI- Link married someone, but I am not telling who lol)


	7. Sprits of time

A/N: This chapter might be the weirdest- faerie magic abound, Hyrulian faeries come out of the wood work. By the way, I have my own headcannon for the Sheikah tribe is they are Arabic or Turkish in a way. They follow some of their own rules for eating (I/E they are not supposed to eat pork but Sheik doesn't give a royal damn) and the way they dress themselves is similar to them (Not exactly covering themselves, the garments worn under the coverings. But out of necessity, Sheik and his people have taken to dressing similar to the Hyrulian people.) Oh also, SHEIK'S AUNT IS NOT IMPA. Those of you who thought so, I am sorry! ^^;

linklover88: Thank you for the positive re enforcement! (pretty much ^^;)

LeaStar: I want them to be sappy. Lovebirds usually are XD

Gwendolyndark: Aww thank you! X3 I will endeavor to meet your request :3

Ray-Kat-Hollows: Yes for you B3. It will be smutty too X3 Dark in my head cannon is really sweet- but a real perv XD watch out for him lol. *evil grin* indeed. Plot twist coming up X3

Chapter Six- Spirits of Time and Spirits of- wait why can I feel her hair?

Yule morning was the best. Vio was woken up by Red, who was squealing excitedly at the prospect of presents under their tree. Vio let himself be dragged out in his pajamas, wool bottoms and an over tunic of silk, into the common room, where everyone was sleepy but for Red. Green was sitting sleepily on Sheik's lap. His face was flushed and his hair was completely messed up. Vio had to retain his sharp bark of laughter from coming out. Sheik obviously had fun last night.

"Vioooo!" Red said with a grin. "The stuff you wrapped is under the tree!"

"Huh? I haven't-" He heard a soft, mischievous chuckle.

'…_Thank you, Dark,'_

'_No problem.'_ He heard that chuckle again before he vanished.

"Come ooon its time to open stuff!" Red complained. He went for the first thing under the tree.

"Vio," Sheik said under his breath as Red gave out presents, "The last shard is missing, huh?"

Vio's silky blue eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know?" He whispered back. Green, although he was turned away, was listening too.

"The dream plain isn't exclusively yours and my lady Maeve's. I can walk it too. I, uh, actually…" he turned a bit red there. Green giggled.

"I was dragged there after I was too tired," Green murmured with a blush. Vio laughed. It was the you-will-fall-out-of-your-seat laughter . Collapsed on the floor, Vio was curled up in a ball, his face bright red, just laughing his ass off.

Blue grinned. "What made the mighty Vio laugh so much?"

Green shot him a playful glare. "My lover's eagerness in bed," Blue turned bright red at Green's crassness. Red giggled. "Open your things, guys!" He said with a soft smile.

"Wait, about the Mirror…" Green said with a worried frown, "Will you be able to get back?"

Vio looked at Sheik. He gave him an arch look. "Kept him that busy, did you?"

Sheik grinned. "He could barely hear over his own-" Green put a hand to the young Sheikah's mouth. He was bright red.

"Vaati took the last shard, as you heard. There is, though, another way,

"I need to travel to Fiongula, across the Desert of Twilight…"

"To the Oasis of Shadows?" Sheik paled a bit. "That's the birthplace of the Sheikah. Before were called that actually.."

"What were you called?" Red said curiously as he handed him a small lavender bag. Sheik smiled when he saw it was from his best friend.

"Shikara. It just means "Shadow people" in our language. Sheikah is actually the Fionian translation of Shikara. People there just started to call us that, so it attached, and it has stuck since," He smiled at the cookies. "Thank you," he shot Vio a grin.

"Don't feel too special!" the violet-clad hero laughed.

The morning was a haze of gift giving and laughing. Red was particularly happy about his cookbook, Blue looked quizzically at the staff.

"You have lessons after the new year," Sheik said sharply. Blue grinned.

Green grew soft-eyed at his scarf. "Vio even after how I had been acting, you made me something.. and all I got was a few books…"

"Which I have been wanting. Morning has been made." He laughed. Very un original, most of his gifts. But they made him happy all the same.

It was around lunch when Sheik gave Vio another gift. "Since the frame fell through," he said with a grin.

Sheik surprised him with the same book he had been reading at the library. "It has an updated chapter on the Sheikah, you might need it, thinking about that now. The version you were reading was written in the era of the Hero of Time, and that was about,what," Sheik looked thoughtful. "A hundred years ago?"

"No, because the Four Sword was created a hundred years ago. Two hundred, maybe. There are a few generations between us and our ancestor, the Hero of Time." Vio thought for a minute. "And there is the fact we are in a different timeline. Zelda said that her grandma, also named Zelda, sent him back to re-live his childhood and to defeat Ganondorf before he could kill her father." Not many Hyrulians knew they lived in a separate timeline. It was generally kept a secret, but most of the higher nobility knew it, because of the stories of the Hero had been passed down, almost fairy-tale like, for a few generations.

And, obviously, Green had heard the stories of the seven Sages, and how that Link worked to bring peace to his land.

From when they were one Link, Vio can remember dreams of becoming a knight, and maybe a Hero like his ancestor. Dreamy visions of the stain glass window in their home of the Hero of Time, standing proud and strong, the Master Sword in his hand, his Princess Zelda by his side.

Green read his thoughts.

"Remember dreaming of being a knight?" Green said with a smile.

"Yeah! Practicing with Dad-" Red interjected.

"Annoying the hell out of the guards for Zellie," Blue chuckled.

"And reading all the stories we could on the Hero. Reading his history and wanting to be him," Vio finished wistfully. Green smiled softly.

"Zelda and I always pretended that I was my grandpa and she was that Zelda,"

"Then we got married-" Blue grinned.

"… and lived happily ever after." Sheik finished softly. Green wrapped his arms around his love's waist.

"Mine," Sheik whispered into his pointed ear with a soft growl. Green giggled.

Around dinner Zelda hurried into their chambers, looking slightly harassed.

"Balor's family is not happy. I dismissed him from my service and they wanted to know why," Sheik's eyes narrowed.

"For harassing Green. If I am not mistaken he had tried to make an advancement on Red as well,"

Blue growled. "I detest that jerk. He thinks he can bully anyone into anything!"

"He tried to make a move on me before the Four Sword as well…. He uh…." Green looked at the toes of his boots. "He kissed me and tried to do something else…" He mumbled. Zelda looked scandalized.

"I will not have a knight that accosts others. Especially in my personal guard. I told them that and when they asked who, I said it was Green. They scowled and said some rather horrid things about you all…"

"Like?" Sheik took Zelda's hand and squeezed it.

"Abominations of nature, sick, weird…. Funny they never brought their son up about it, though.. " Zelda looked distressed. Red hugged Zelda.

"Not all of Hyrule is as accepting as you or the other nobles are. Castletown is quite modern, Zellie. Most of Hyrule, however…"

"In some parts of Hyrule they still enforce the anti-sodomy laws – mainly because average Hyrulians do not understand it, or want to try. So they rail against it as a crime of nature. Honestly it's been practiced in my tribe for years, most same sex couples can even get married…" Sheik shook his head in annoyance. "It is families like Balor that want to keep the laws in place. I thank your father for being understanding, Zelda, because we would never have had the happiness we have now." Zelda smiled weakly.

"Tonight I have ordered that everyone in the castle eat with family. Every one of you will be eating with my father, yours and…" Sheik stopped her.

"… my aunt. Oh lovely," He inwardly groaned. Zelda laughed.

Vio grinned evilly. "Does she know about Green?" Vio knew not how it was possible, but Sheik flushed and paled at the same time. "I uh…"

"Come to think of it we have never met her!" Red said enthusiastically. Green nodded.

Sheik looked a bit mortified. "Greeaaat…" Green gave him a questioning look.

"She knows about my, well…" Sheik buried his face in Green's neck "…obsession with you. She teased me a lot about it, she's like a mom you know so it was all in fun…"

Blue fell on the floor and started to laugh his ass off.

…

Dinner was a fun affair. Sitting in Zelda's private dining salon with family made Yule all the more fun. They had seen their father earlier in the day, but now they could chat and laugh over food and drink. Sheik had (reluctantly) introduced Green to his aunt, Aiyla.

"He is so cute! No wonder you go on and on about him!" She squealed. She was a tall, graceful woman with the same blonde hair and red eyes as her nephew. They looked alike.

Sheik looked flustered. "I don't-" She fixed him with a look.

"So. All the drawings, talking about him, singing when you think you're alone~ that's not going on and on~?" Sheik turned bright red.

"_**Shut uuuup… shutupshutupshutuuuup…"**_ he hissed underneath his breath. Green was giggling.

"Get a room!" Blue said playfully. He wrapped his arm around Red's shoulders, and Red cuddled into his side blissfully. Vio smiled to himself. A flash of Shadow wrapping his arms around his waist, a gentle kiss on his ear….

Vio shook himself. He'd see Shadow as soon as he could, but now he had to concentrate on the people in front of him. He glanced at Zelda who he noticed was looking at Green and Sheik forlornly.

Vio moved over to her. "You loved them both at one time or another, I'm guessing." Zelda nodded.

"I am happy for them. But…" She sighed. "This has happened at one point or another with the Princess and her Heroes," Vio looked at her quizzicly. "That is another story for another time. Let us enjoy this night. You have to plan a trip in a few days, Vio," She patted his shoulder and glided gracefully over to the rest of their family.

….

Vio woke up the next morning feeling happy. He laid there thinking of all the time he would now have with Shadow

Playing, talking, being lovers. Feeling Shadow's warm breath against his neck.

Warmth. Love. Happiness.

He got out of bed with that happy note, thinking that he would start his journey at the beginning of spring, around Ostara, not Imbolic because that was still in winter. Swinging his legs over blindly, he got out of bed.

It was then he fell on something.

Or someone.

Looking down at the floor he saw that the impossible became possible.

Maeve was laying on the floor, a soft pillow under her head. She was encased within the strong embrace of her husband, Dark.

Wait.

What.

Why.

"….okay I am still asleep…. One, two, three…" he pinched himself and closed his eyes. He opened them again.

They were still lying there.

Holy.

Crap.

Gently he reached out and felt her hair. Soft as silk. Skin was the same. Vio covered his mouth so he wouldn't screech.

"Mmmm…" her voice said gently as she woke. Her dark brown eyes opened and saw Vio.

"…."

"…"

"….."

"WHAT THE HELL," they said at the same time. Maeve got up and ran her fingers through her deep brown hair.

"I-I fell asleep in the meadow and expected to wake up half visible and not able to feel a thing. But…" She looked down, her waist-length hair falling about her. "I feel the wool of this rug, the silk of the pillow beneath my hair….." she looked at Dark. "His arms around me…." Her eyes became distant.

"Maeve… Mom." She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "What? You're like one to me. Seriously," He smiled. She looked really young, eighteen or nineteen. Instead of the dress she wore the night previous she was in a long white velvet gown that had a square neckline. Her sleeves were trimmed with white fur. Her hair was long and loose. "How…"

"Vio? Vio are you okay?" Green came in. Green stared at Maeve. "You…" he said askance. "You are Shadow's mother! How! How…" He said as his knees buckled. "You're…"

"Dead? Not anymore apparently." She said slowly. The gentle lilt of her voice was soothing, and Vio suddenly wanted to sleep again… but to her smooth loving voice singing him a lullaby. She smiled.

"Green is it? Well yes, my name is Maeve. Princess Maeve Southwood of Fiongula, at your service," She got up and shook her long dress free of wrinkles, real or imagined. "Now," she said softly, "We need to find out why Dark and I are suddenly alive again – and at what price Dark or I have to pay." She said sagely. She turned to look at her husband, who was sleeping so peacefully. He was dressed still in his shirt ,trousers, and boots- but he wore a deep black silk vest with the ensemble, with gold thread embroidery on it as well. She sighed. "Well whoever did this screwed us on clothes.."

…

A little later- when Zelda had been alerted to what had happened- they all sat in the common room of their apartment, all of them a little apprehensive about Shadow's parents. They all agreed that Shadow was his father's son – it was actually a little scary how much they looked alike. One thing was a bit off though. The nose was a tad too long, but other than that Shadow was his clone. Zelda looked to Maeve.

"Aren't you dead?" She said rather bluntly. Maeve sighed.

"Supposed to be. Seems like some god takes perverse pleasure in twisting my fate round," she said softly. She smiled at Zelda. "You look so much like my Zelda it hurts." She murmured. There was a gentle hand on hers.

"Maeve…. How did this happen?" Her husband's velvety voice reached her ears. Her hand looked small and fragile inside of his large one.

"I have no clue."

"Maybe it was Lunari? Or Nuitarii?" Vio interjected. He had been silent as the others warily met the two… spirits, or people you could say. Maeve gave him an odd look.

"Maybe. The gods and goddesses of old have ways of bringing the dead back to life…"

"I'm thinking of this as a late Yule gift," Red stated. Vio's eyebrow shot up.

"Why?"

"You said yourself that Vaati took the last shard you needed,right? And only Maeve could lead you to the Oasis of Shadows? Well maybe they thought to help you they would make them alive again- so you wouldn't seem crazy!" He said with a bright smile. Maeve looked thoughtful.

"Maybe. Ah well, at least we can get you there!" She said with a smile.

"….. well I kind of feel bad," Dark said with a look of real concern on his face. Maeve gave him a questioning look. "We pretty much have no clothes other than what we are wearing. How will we…"

"Hey now! Don't forget about me!" A huffy voice said. Dark looked at the spot the voice came from.

"…. Magana?" Maeve said quizzically. "Are you there?"

Out of nowhere came a small, young girl. She had waist length blond hair, fair skin, and deep green eyes. She wore a long green velvet skirt, a green angel shirt, and deep green silk slippers. She wore a circlet of green gold around her loose flowing hair. (A/N: I know Great Faeries look nothing like this, but shes Fionian not Hyrulian) . She held a twisted oak staff in her left hand. In her right was a soft green bag with a wooden handle. She looked a bit miffed.

"I wouldn't ask the Elders to make you physical again if I hadn't planned ahead, Maeve!" She said with a huff. Maeve's eyes narrowed.

"The four Dragons of the Directions? Grael, Naelyon, Fafnir, and Sairys? How did you get them to agree, I wonder?" Magana sighed.

"After Vaati took the last shard, I had to make some desperate pleas. Like, 'Ciar needs his mother's help. How heartless can you be if you deny a child help from his mother?' Sairys was always soft hearted as you know, so she gave in. Grael loves Sairys as you know, so he agreed. Naelyon was hard – you owe me – but he was convinced. And Fafnir was outnumbered. Your bodies are strong – you have been given second lives. They all say to live the lives you lost. Sairys said she felt bad you died young. "

Stunned, Maeve couldn't speak. A second life, a second chance.

She started to cry.

"W-what's wrong? My love-?!" Dark enfolded Maeve into his warm, strong arms. Magana smiled.

"They said to live life to the fullest – and to get Shadow and his soulmate back together again. Maeve," Magana said gently. "Your niece, the current Queen, sends you her greetings. And clothes," she finished mischievously. Maeve laughed.

"Vio," Magana spoke directly to the purple hero now. "Yours and Shadow's relationship is special – just like the others here, he is our other half – literally. When Green was born, there were four souls within the body. The Four Sword is unique in only allowing people who have four souls in one body to wield it."

Green's head snapped up. "That explains a lot! So we aren't personas of one person – we were supposed to be separate!" Magana nodded.

"Your mother was a faerie like Maeve. Rhiannon is actually, like me, Maeve's niece."

"Wait… huh?" Green looked confused.

"Hello, nephew," Magana said quietly.

…

Okay that sucked If you un follow the story for that I do not blame you! ^^;


	8. This is just a link

Guys chapter seven is in the works, but this post is about this link:

post/38610366196/oc-time-do-not-kill-me-headcanon-found-here

don't ask, just put it in your URL thingy. This is Maeve's image done by my dear friend.

~M.S


End file.
